He is an Uchiha
by HurtxxMangekyou
Summary: Uchiha's are despicable and crazy creatures incapable of being in love. No way any sane person could fall in love with them. So what does that make me? Tobirama and Madara yaoi.


BEWARE YAOI

The first chapter has a lot of m18 in it but it helped you to understand their relationship. The next chapters wont be so bad  
This story i wasn't going to post up, i do have many stories yet i never post them up. I do apologize for errors

Later on Chapters, there will be some hurt and tragedy and love!

Leave a review!

* * *

Madara moaned in delight riding Tobirama at a slightly faster pace. Tobirama groaned, licking and nipping at the junction of Madara's neck and shoulder. His actions were sloppy and urgent but neither of the two cared. His hands found their place on the Uchiha's hips forcing Madara's bucking to increase. Their pace became harder and faster, Tobirama thrusting upwards meeting the Uchiha's hips. Their firm chest rubbing creating a sickening hot friction between the two. His own red eyes moved to scan over the Uchiha's face. Madara's eyes were half-lidded, staring into nothingness. His mouth was open wide as he panted into Tobirama's ear. The usual pale skin of the man had a beautiful red flush over it as he rode the Senju's girth into oblivion.

Tobirama released a keening moan as his own erection was forced deep inside of the Uchiha. Madara was so warm, tight and deliciously wet. He moved closer to Madara, eyes never leaving the Uchiha's face. He moved to bite on Madara's bottom lip, sucking the plump skin. His teeth scrapped against the delicate skin, feeling Madara shiver from the motion. His hands moved to Madara's thighs, massaging them roughly. He could feel Madara's flexing muscles beneath the skin as the man lifted himself up and down. The whole scene was utterly arousing him beyond comprehension. Madara was losing himself as well at the gates of his unspeakable heaven. The white haired male's hand trailed against Madara's silky smooth skin, blindly finding its way to Madara's erection.

The raven twitched as Tobirama gripped his member with a firm hand. The Uchiha gulped slightly to dehydrate his dry throat. Tobirama began to pump the male, sending him off on the trails of undeniable pleasure. Madara's movements were becoming occupied and restricted. His nails raked down Tobirama's back, leaving scars for sure. He was gasping and moaning his name, demanding for more and the Senju had to pick up his game. His hand moved at a pleasurable pace to satisfy the Uchiha beauty. His own thrusts becoming more dominant and overpowering. He enjoyed their intimate times to play out like this. He preferred Madara to be dominantly submissive, then during the climax he would take complete control of the Uchiha. It made the whole act the more sexy and enjoyable. He loved to put Madara into undisputable submission through pleasure so intense.

Madara's unpredictability is probably what brought him back for more each night. Their whole affair spiced up his life and having Madara like this was entertaining. Their many acts of sodomy included uncontrollable lust or just angry forceful sex. The times when he would hold Madara down and force himself in the man, he knew Madara didn't mind. Either way, each time was amusing and he wouldn't prefer it any other way. In this times, Madara's eyes seemed so unguarded yet silent. Another factor for his persistence was to see those obsidian eyes. Madara's eyes were always masked in bloody red, the cursed sharingan. Though he was able to gaze into the charcoal pits whenever he got to take Madara. It was a rare sight for any human being and he found himself privileged to stare into them in the moonlit room.

He heard Madara's breathing suddenly increase and he always knew what to do at this point. He pumped harder and allowed Madara to ride him faster in urgency. Tobirama groaned in approval at the pace, finding himself in the same position as the Uchiha in his lap. Madara around him begun to tighten as the shorter man reached his heaven. Madara's voice slightly wavered as he twitched in the climax. Madara's organ spat out his fluids covering both their stomachs and Tobirama's hand. The Uchiha kept sliding his hips back and forth bringing Tobirama to the same conclusion. The raven was still happily experiencing his powerful orgasm and Tobirama entered the same state. He felt his own penis twitch before shooting his warm seed into the Uchiha. He held Madara's hips afraid that the body would move away. He buried himself into the warmth of Madara's body greedily filling the man deeply with his essence. Their rocking took a few minutes to cease before Madara completely collapsed onto Tobirama, leaning on the more muscular man for support. The two men were panting from pervious activities and Tobirama lifted Madara's hips pulling himself from the passage.

The Senju fell onto his back, Madara recovering on his chest. Tobirama's hand flicked in a weird anticipation. He felt the unwanted need to stroke Madara's hair or face. It was a strange sensation to come to terms with but luckily before he had the chance to act on this, Madara pulled away. The Uchiha rolled off him, scooting to the other side of the bed and covering himself in the red sheets. Madara hated to be touched after sex and Tobirama found himself on the same page, he hoped. Every now and then he would feel a weird feeling, to reach out and pull the raven into his arms. Tobirama shook off the embarrassing thoughts, tiredly staring at Madara's back. This was all for the pleasure, nothing more and nothing less, it was trivial.

...

Tobirama awoke with a start. His dark eyes flashed open to a morning sun lit room. The Senju yawned and stretched his naked body into satisfaction. He rubbed his eyes, clearing them of the blurry effect and wiping the sleep from it place. He looked to the other end of the bed, noticing the cold empty spot. He didn't expect Madara to still be there, he never lingered. Tobirama pulled himself from the bed and left for a quick cleansing shower. His body smelt of sweat and their pleasure fluids still stuck to him. Dry blood on his upper thighs slowly crumbled away from the intense activity before.

The white haired male washed himself clean and wore a simple black high shirt and pants, the usual. He didn't bother with breakfast and headed straight for the Hokage's mansion. Hashirama had been officially chosen for Hokage and celebrations were still alight. Most the villagers were still drunk or getting drunk. Tonight was the most important celebration night before everyone calmed down.

Despite his ongoing activities with Madara, it didn't change his opinion of the Uchiha. Fact is he is an Uchiha. Madara is still a vile selfish manipulative man and fucking him never changed that. How could it? The only thing the activities brought to his attention was how dangerously beautiful he was. That was something Tobirama could never deny. The beauty of Madara was like none other. He was the trinity of perfection, almost elegant. Though the innocence would be casted away when his devilish smirk appeared. The infamous smirk, so cruel and taunting, Tobirama just wanted to rip it off.

Sex with Madara held very few benefits, yet it was almost a necessity to him. He was better than any woman could ever hope to be and besides it was so... There was no love at all, no caring touches or reassuring kisses. It was purely for pleasure to satisfy urges that no average human could grant. In any situation he found it inappropriate and utterly disgusting yet he stripped himself of all boundaries. It had been going on for a long time now, like a matter of months. He could still vividly remember how the first time ever happened. It was the most jaw dropping scene of an accident. Their usual rounds of arguments grew to uncontrollable heights and a fist fight broke out. Then it exploded in full force, anger and hatred turned into lust and their scuffle turned into a heated battle of limps. The memory of pounding the Uchiha with the upmost frustration into a oak tree in a far-off forest forever existed.

The young Senju travelled quickly through the streets of Konoha. He had a full day ahead of preparations and there was no way Hashirama could get it done, that buffoon. Tobirama entered the crimson mansion and headed for the Hokage's office. The Senju pushed the door opened to find a displeasing scene. Hashirama was standing with Madara having a good laugh. The two didn't notice his presence but he stared in awe. He had never seen Madara smile genuinely. Yet Hashirama was able to force smiles every now and then. He felt a strange feeling in his gut before he stepped forward dismissing it.

"I hope you have started on the preparations" Tobirama spoke quickly, grabbing the two founders attention. Both the men turned to face the intruder and Hashirama's smile instantly brightened. His overexcited brother turned with open arms.

"Tobirama, your here"

The white haired male didn't reply. He glanced at Madara who was staring at him with bored eyes. It was always like this. It was as if nothing occurred between them. Their sexual activities were deeply locked in a seal tightened room. Tobirama could only agree, he would pale if anyone found out about their dirty secret. Especially Hashirama and Madara was probably on the same page as him. They never once discussed this cause neither felt it healthy to.

"Madara and I had begun already" Hashirama informed. The older brother spoke with a smile, leaning closer to Madara. Tobirama's eye twitched, finding annoyance in that motion. The brunette was a overly affectionate man, invading people's person space without knowing. Tobirama mentally shook his head, why should he care he Hashirama got too close to Madara. Madara wasn't his and he preferred it like that. Why was he having these strange thoughts? "Alright shall we begin?" Hashirama asked, spreading out papers on the desk.

Organizing a celebration including the whole village was tough as it sounds. Placing the decorations, arranging music and plays, setting the fireworks while tightening security inside and out the village. Everything was kept to a tight schedule. It was a party that every villager had to attend. There was to be no sake on the streets due to the countless children that would be out. The local bars were opened for business. He wished he had established the Konoha police force a bit earlier since the system was in the construction process. It would stop crimes in the village at a fast rate. He had already it planned out, it was to consist of only Uchiha, give them something to do. He had brought the idea to the council and no one agreed to it. He was accused of trying to shoo the Uchiha away from the council. They said the Uchiha hadn't done anything wrong to not be included in the council. Tobirama knew that was going to be short lasted. Hell he knew Madara was going to be the one to cause trouble. He was counting on it, he'd probably attack the village or something like that. Then they would see what the Uchiha were like.

Tobirama rolled up the scrolls and left to see to the plans. They still had a few hours before the entire village participated in the biggest party yet.

...

Hours had passed and Tobirama was still speaking with a few men. He handed a few scrolls to them about how the fireworks were to turn out and the times they needed to be set off. He really lost track of time yet he made a lot more progress than anyone had. Where would they be without him. He didn't notice a familiar presence stalking towards him till a hand was placed on his shoulder. The white haired man didn't jump but merely turned to look at the man. It was his older brother. He was already dressed, wearing traditional Senju pants with a nice looking yukata over it. It was dark and looked really good on the man's naturally tanned skin. He revealed a bit of his firm chest and his hair fell over his shoulders completing the look. This made him realize he was probably hanging back on time.

"Tobirama, you should be preparing yourself now" Hashirama reminded him. The younger nodded before leaving for his own home to ready himself. Tobirama had cleaned himself already in the morning so all he did was change his clothes. He wore similar to Hashirama yet a different yukata. He preferred dark colors all the time and wore a dark blue yukata. He put on his sandals and headed once more to the big red candle. It was then he realized he shouldn't have skipped breakfast, he hadn't eaten all day and he a few events to attend to.

The Senju left for the building and found himself pushing the door to the office open once again. He was quite late because he set out the further plans for the fireworks. Madara and Hashirama were both waiting for him with a few shinobi. He glanced at Hashirama who had gotten ready just before then he eyes fell on Madara. The Uchiha wore a long dark red kimono that matched his glowing red eyes. He had to admit red was Madara's color and not just because of his katon style. He had a silk obi keeping his outfit together and his hair hung low. The raven locks reached to the small of his back and it look more messy than usual. His white skin almost seemed to sparkle. Tobirama had been able to pull his eyes away appropriately before any of the two could catch him staring.

"Tobirama, you look good!" Hashirama accused, smiling that goofy smile. He didn't bother to scold the man for tonight was his night. He merely nodded and walked in. His eyes met with Madara's briefly before they both looked away. "We have just a few more preparations before we can get going"

The Hokage sent off the remaining men with the final work plans and everyone left the Hokage's mansion. Tobirama noticed the streets already were full of adults and children. It was sunset, a time when the sun would say goodbye in a ray of orange colors. Lanterns were beginning to light up and leaves blew in the wind. Konoha was a real beautiful scenery. As soon as Hashirama stepped out the mansion, people began to swarm him with congratulations. It was then he realized Madara had taken off already. Tobirama decided to stay with his older brother for a while, there was no point in pursuing Madara, why would he? Tobirama supported Hashirama desperately wishing to find a bar to replenish his hunger. He decided to not speak of it to Hashirama so the man didn't shoo him off.

Everyone loved Hashirama. He was just that type of guy, one who considered everyone a part of his family. It was a skill he himself lack but Hashirama perfected it. The Hokage received countless gift and people praising him. He enjoyed watching Hashirama get what he deserved. He was the Hokage and he was the man that made all this possible. Children weren't dying and civil war had stopped so he had to be doing something amazing.

Tobirama watched as Hashirama was pulled away by a group of villagers and he was thankful. Tobirama passed the many crowds of people, occasionally passing a shinobi who had to scout the area. The young Senju came to a stop when he was met with a secluded bar. It was the furthest one and still had quite a few people in it. Tobirama walked on hoping to avoid attention. He moved to sit on the edge of the bar. Instantly he was approached by a bar attendant.

"Tobirama, nice to have you here" the man spoke kindly. Tobirama smiled at him before point at a dish on the menu. The man nodded and moved to fill the request. The white haired man took the time to survey the big restaurant. Everything seemed normal when he came to a familiar sight of messy hair. Tobirama was a little shocked to have found Madara, who was sipping some sake slowly.

He didn't notice the bar attendant place his drink down for he kept his gaze on Madara. He was sitting alone, looking like he wasn't enjoying himself. He could have guessed it would be like that since he wanted the Hokage position. He must be feeling bitter about the defeat Tobirama concluded. He easily could guess why Madara was by himself. He had no family left, each had perished in the war before the foundation of Konoha. Tobirama himself led the final fatal blow to his last brother. His own clan by now fear Madara and he heard were planning a rebellion against him. Who else did he have.

Tobirama only looked away when the man returned again with his meal. Tobirama downed his cup of alcohol quite quickly and finished his dinner in record time. He promised to never skip out on breakfast again, they did say it was the most important meal of the day evidently. The white haired Senju continued to sit in the bar, buying a few drinks to pass some time. He kept glancing back at Madara who had not noticed him. He felt somewhat pity for the Uchiha.

The Senju took a sip of his drink, looking back over to Madara and his eyes widened. He watched as a young drunk man sat down next to Madara. He observed the scene watching as the man tried to crack some jokes. The Uchiha didn't look anything but annoyed. The Senju's eyes narrowed watching the man. He was staring at Madara up and down like he was a edible piece of meat. Something bubbled in his chest, making his fists clench. Maybe it was the alcohol? He wished he could burn a hole right through the man's head. How dare he flirt with Madara.

The strange man leaned in closer whispering something that made Madara's face blush and he pushed him away. That was all the Senju could take as he stood up. He marched over to the scene catching both men off guard. He reached out pulling the man by the collar of his shirt. The man was about to react violently but seeing his opponent he quickly backed down.

"Oh Tobirama Senju" he asked in surprise. Tobirama's anger didn't wilt as he pushed the man into the wall. The male looked terrified as he was held against the building's wall.

"Leave him alone" Tobirama spat, before pushing the man away. He watched him stumble, muttering his apologies before taking off. Tobirama felt himself ease just a little bit as he turned to Madara. The Uchiha looked internally shocked before he glared at the man.

"What do you think you're doing" Madara snapped, standing up from his chair. Tobirama's eyes narrowed at those words.

"Excuse me?" he asked, voice deep.

"You heard me fool!"

Tobirama was furious. How ungrateful he was, he didn't stick up for Uchiha's so he should feel privileged. Tobirama was seething, glaring down at the shorter man. He was lucky he got up and defended him.

"I bloody saved your ass, literally!" Tobirama snapped, his voice catching a few people's attention. Those words seemed to enrage Madara and he could verify that with the hard slap the man gave him. Tobirama felt his cheek sting from the incredibly hard slap. The two's hatred could be felt rather than seen.

"Don't involve yourself" Madara defended before pushing Tobirama out of his way and he stormed out of the bar. Tobirama just glared at the empty seat. His palm slightly rubbed the spot where he was slapped.

"Your fucking welcome" he spat to himself.

That scene left Tobirama in a horrible mood. He was angry, annoyed and... hurt? He tried to rid himself of the feeling but it refused to dissipate. Why was he getting like this over Madara? It was just Madara.

Tobirama left to take his mind off things. The Senju sat down to listen to Hashirama's speech. There was quite an audience and everyone seemed bent on listening. It did help him to forget about the selfish prick. He watched as his brother just told jokes, being the jokester he was. He found himself chuckling at his brother's display. He was surprised to see Madara in the audience as well. It showed Madara cared somewhat to attend his friend's speech. Tobirama felt himself lighten up, realizing things had been blown out of proportion.

After the speech he decided he was going to make things right with Madara. It was a strange feeling yet he felt the urge to assure things were ok. Once his brother finished, he approached him, praising him a well done. Once he was in check with his brother he pushed through the crowds as Madara had already left. He followed the Uchiha's trail which led him to a secluded area.

"Madara" Tobirama called out. The Uchiha stopped to turn at him, looking more surprised than angry. Tobirama walked up to the raven feeling a little out of place. This whole thing was new to him. He never was good with apologies or admitting his mistakes.

"What do you want?" Madara asked.

"About before-"

"I don't want to hear it" Madara concluded.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I said I don't care"

"Shut the fuck up and let me talk" Tobirama snapped. Madara drove him crazy. They were so much alike, both stubborn and rude. "Stop being a rude bastard for once in your life"

The harsh words shocked the Uchiha into silence. Madara crossed his arms in defeat and pouted angrily. Tobirama just smirked, someone had to put him in his place. There was a lake just a few meters away from them and trees surrounded them. The sun had long gone and the moon was high in the sky. It was shining above them, making everything glowing white.

"I didn't mean to act like that before, I know your capable of defending for yourself. He shouldn't have been flirting with you in the first place" Tobirama explained. He felt so out of character yet it didn't feel bad to make things right. A smirk came to Madara's face.

"Oh, so jealous are we?" Madara teased. Tobirama's eyes widened and he spluttered.

"No!" he fought back

Madara laughed lightly and Tobirama felt his heart beat. He made Madara smile, somewhat. He felt his cheeks redden still glaring slightly. His smile dropped before he nodded acceptingly.

"Its fine" he said forgiving the act before subtly. Tobirama watched as Madara moved to turn away. Before the Uchiha had the chance to, Tobirama had him pinned against a tree.

Tobirama looked down at the Uchiha, Madara's chest pressing into the bark through his kimono. He was aroused and sure as hell it was poking into Madara's clothed butt. He could feel the curved cheeks against his girth. He knew his actions would prove positive since Madara hadn't pushed him away yet. He moved down to lightly kiss the neck of the Uchiha, savoring the wonderful scent. He always smelt of lavenders.

"You're getting too cocky" Madara pointed out, a bit breathless. Tobirama could only smirk and bit down on the sensitive skin making the raven jerk against the albino. He knew very well the weak spots of Madara Uchiha. He was most sensitive on his neck and nipples. The white haired male moved his hands to the other's chest feeling under his clothing. His fingers found the lovely nubs and pinched them while biting down.

Madara moaned loudly at the action, arching under Tobirama's bigger form. Tobirama could feel lust growing inside him quickly and his own body pushed Madara into the tree even more so. He loved to dominate the other yet Madara objected when he went too far. Though deep down inside, it was obvious Madara loved to be put into submission. Tobirama and Madara were evenly matched so he enjoyed the fact that someone of great power did this to him. If it was anyone else in the village he wouldn't think about it.

The blood rushed through Tobirama's system to accommodate the excitement he was feeling. Without warning, he turned Madara around in a rush placed his hands on Madara's ass underneath the beautiful kimono. In moments he lifted the slightly older man and Madara's legs instantly clamped around his waist. His hands roughly massaged the soft cheeks, pressing himself even closer.

Tobirama's eyes gazed into the obsidian eyes, watching them sparkle like the moon. He found himself becoming flustered from another sensation. The white haired suddenly pushed his lips against his. He felt Madara's body tense from the forceful action. He kept his eyes open watching as Madara's closed.

"Madara" he breathed when he pulled back. The Uchiha's eyes open slightly, lust heavily evident. He could see confusion and anguish those eyes. He knew he was being too open with his feelings. He could see fear in the other's eyes, fear of having similar feelings. Despite all the hatred he felt for this Uchiha there was something else that made him think Madara was his. "I think i-"

Tobirama was surprised to be cut of quickly by a pair of lips. The interruption reminded him of their place. This was all for pleasure, nothing more nothing less. They were never meant to discuss anything or care for each other. With that reminder, Tobirama quickly dropped his pants.

Madara gave a hiss of pain as Tobirama entered him without warning. Pain filled his backside and Tobirama began to thrust immediately. He felt himself being fucked into the tree, leaving him out of breath. He gasped for air as the painful actions were brought mercilessly on his body. His own lungs weren't working fast enough to adjust to this new situation. His nails dug into the firm shoulders of the Senju. The younger man chose a quick and hard pace making him shudder. He gave a sigh of relief notherless. He didn't want Tobirama to be caring or gentle. It was more painful that way so he preferred it like this. This way there would be no complications.

Suddenly the pain began to dissipate. Madara's eyes widened as Tobirama came to a slow steady pace. The Senju's gaze were intent yet holding such fierce emotion. Madara felt his eyes burning and turned away to stare at the scenery with scared eyes. He tried adding more friction yet Tobirama insisting going to a very slow pace. The Uchiha felt himself bursting. He counted the steady thrust. Suddenly it became too much

"Tobi-hah, go harder" Madara ordered panicky. Tobirama was conveying too much with this gentle motion.

The Senju jerked at the command almost fulfilling the wish. He managed to hold back sending one hard thrust to Madara's prostate. The raven moaned dazed by the sudden hit to his sweet spot. The Uchiha tried encouraging Tobirama to go harder yet the Senju insisted otherwise. Their motions were gentle and soft, something that Madara was frightened of.

Pleasure grew in his midsection, his body adored the attention from this man. It was so good yet it made his heart ache. This was the most sickening yet beautiful moment of his life. A hand on his erection made him lose his mind for a second. Tobirama was thrusting into him an pumping his erection it was bliss.

Tobirama's eyes kept locked onto Madara's, both full of lust and desire. The Uchiha's obsidian ones often closed when Tobirama's actions caused him pleasure yet they would occasionally open to glare at him when he was being to gentle. Tobirama groaned, sliding in and out of the warm cavern

...

Such uncertainties regarding Tobirama never occurred to him. He would have guessed he knew his brother's thoughts and preferences. Tobirama made his ideals about the Uchiha's very clear and in any aspects he could never had prepared himself for what was about to be revealed to him. The night of celebration grew to its peak hour, the moon high in the sky. The children had been put off to bed by their parents. Bright orange lights lit up the streets, lanterns swaying in the cool midnight breeze. Hashirama's heart had been filled with the wishes of many civilians. A night that he would forever remember. Hashirama had wished to spend more time with his brother and his best friend. He had seen Madara a couple times before he had disappeared throughout the night. The last time he had seen Tobirama was after the Hokage's speech. He had congratulated him before quickly scattering away.

He wished he had paid more attention to were Tobirama had taken off. He remembered seeing the albino lead off into the bushy areas. It was almost as if he had followed someone. Hashirama headed for the forest watching as the lanterns came to a stop. The only light was coming from the shining moon. He wasn't sure if Tobirama was even going to be around here since he hadn't seen him for a while. Hashirama scanned the area and noticed a clearing in the forest. He was about to walk out into the opening before odd sounds came to his attention.

The brunette hid himself quickly wondering what was going on. He heard groaning as if someone was in pain. His back hit the bark of a tree, feeling the roughness on his palms. Slowly Hashirama turned to look into the clearing and nothing could have prepared him for the scene that was about. Hashirama's eyes widened to their fullest extent feeling a sweat drop from his forehead.

The brown eyes stared with shock as he saw the naked back of his brother. Tobirama was holding an unidentified person against the wood of a tree and slowly moved in and out of the person. The moon lit rays shun upon the two as they continued these acts in the wide open of the secluded forest. Hashirama's brain told him to run off, leave the scene and pretend it never happened. What was the problem? Tobirama would obviously be engaging in a sex life, he couldn't be oblivious to that point. Despite the warnings flashing in his mind, Hashirama stood still watching like a frozen statue.

He couldn't identify the mystery person but he could see the pale legs that wrapped around his brother's waist. He would have thought nothing of it yet noticed prominent muscles definition on the porcelain legs. Too muscular for a female... Hashirama felt his throat dry, figuring out that his brother was with another man. No way! The initial thought brought a sickness to his stomach yet he told himself it wasn't happening.

The two begun to grow faster, Hashirama noticed as they reached their climax. Their harsh panting and moaning could be heard from where he was standing. He saw the two twitch and shudder before falling to the fall. His brother filled the man with his release and his back covered what was going on between the two. Tobirama dropped unceremoniously on the floor. Hashirama could have never guess who fell on top of Tobirama but luckily he didn't have to. He saw a thick midnight mane, gliding down the pale man's back. Tobirama's hands caressed the man's reddened ass before stroking the hair from his sweating face. Hashirama paled as the face was revealed. He felt himself almost pass out.

Madara lay upon his brother with a flushed face. Both the men were panting from the aftermath and were sweating. Their similar pale skin held a red flush from said activity. Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju. His best friend and his own brother. He was sure his albino brother despised Uchiha's and vise versa. Tobirama cupped Madara's cheek gently before pulling him into a tender kiss. Hashirama watched the tired Uchiha barely respond before falling asleep on the albino. It was that moment Hashirama took off, fleeing the scene.

Hashirama praised himself to be able to stay incognito yet he wasn't sure he wanted to know this scandalous secret. Tobirama always discriminated against the Uchiha yet this must prove otherwise. Back there he was so gentle with Madara, the Hokage shivered at the memory. How could he have missed something as big as this. Surely he wasn't this naive or they were too good at hiding it. He recalled their most recent moments and tried to sense anything suspicious yet nothing came to thought. Actually there was one thing. He remembered just before the party when the met together in the Hokage's mansion. He was with Madara laughing and then Tobirama gave him a odd glare when he leaned closer to Madara. Hashirama's eyes widened wondering if that was a jealous, protective glare. He pushed the thoughts from his head. He would bring up the situation with his brother later on but he would try to enjoy the rest of his night.

...

Madara's eyes narrowed closing his fancy kimono and tying the obi around his waist. He spared a glance at Tobirama who was fixing his pants before turning to look away. The raven was left in a foul mood after he awoke on Tobirama stomach. His backside held a faint pain and his back burned from the friction against the bark of the tree Tobirama held him against. He felt the other's presence shift and Tobirama moved closer to him.

"That was good" Tobirama admitted carelessly. He hated that, how dare Tobirama speak of it. Madara's eyes flashed red at the annoyance. The other's hands came to rest on his shoulder, massaging them gently. The Uchiha knocked him away, glaring angrily at the other. There was definitely something wrong with Tobirama, he never desired physical contact.

"Shut up. What if someone saw us"

"Everyone is in the busy districts, no one would come out here" Tobirama reassured. He tried not to lose his cool and react to Madara's angry behavior. "It's best if we head back to the village. You should congratulate Hashirama" Tobirama insisted. Madara gave him a annoyed stare but he glared back warning him. Before Madara had the chance to be defiant he pushed the Uchiha to start him walking. He was surprised to find Madara actually obeyed him. The Uchiha grumbled, crossing his arms in pout heading back for the village. Tobirama deep down felt extremely accomplished and the sudden surge of dominance over the shorter man. He followed the Uchiha through the forest smugly.

He wasn't sure how long he had slept, he knew it wasn't for long though. He woke up a bit early and noticed Madara still asleep on top of him. He allowed the other to sleep, savoring the unusual peaceful of Madara. He enjoyed how perfect Madara's body felt against him. The raven's body felt so warm and soft against his own, almost fitting perfectly. He wasn't sure if Madara actually allowed him to massage him or perhaps he was too damn tired to do anything about it.

Tobirama noticed a slight limp in Madara's steps but he knew better then to point it out, no matter how smug he was. The two men made it back to the streets of Konoha seeing much lesser crowds. It was nearing the end of the end of the night and people were either heading back to bed or stumbling around. Luckily, the streets weren't full of people anymore so it was easier to find the Hokage. The albino saw his brother resting on a picnic table. He strode over with Madara following him.

"Hey Hashirama" Tobirama greeted. Hashirama looked surprised to see them, giving them a disbelieving look. Tobirama rose an eyebrow at the exaggerated reply. "What's wrong?"

"O-oh nothing" he replied quickly. Hashirama spun around to face them. Madara was with him, fully clothed... unlike before. His mind had been disrupted since that discovery and it wasn't giving him any peace. "It's odd to see you two together willingly" Hashirama pointed out. He noticed their composure didn't falter at all, being that they were two cold people.

"I ran into him on the way"

The denial made everything all the more worse. He spoke so calm and collected, so sure of himself. Tobirama really was a rigorous man. Madara was a little quiet, actually he hadn't spoken much words to him all night. It made him a little worried for his valued friendship with the Uchiha. Maybe this new arisen situation wasn't a bad thing. It meant that they at least felt some feelings for each other which could prove peace between the Uchiha and Senju finally. He had always wished his brother and best friend got along and now they... were? Hashirama was certain he wouldn't be letting this go yet now was not the time to address this issue.

"Madara wanted to say something to you" Tobirama said, smirking slightly. Hashirama rose an eyebrow at that and looked at Madara was glared slightly. It made him feel as if they had this whole thing going on, secret all around him. He kind of felt jealous.

"Congratulations" Madara all but mumbled. That one word was as close as he was ever going to get and it made him feel happy.

"Thanks Dara" Hashirama replied, smiling big. The use of the nickname made Madara's eyes widened and he blushed in embarrassment. He at least knew he had this relationship with Madara that Tobirama didn't. They were friends and it was something that Madara could not deny. He laughed slightly at the reaction.

"I'm heading off home, are you done for the night?" the albino asked. Hashirama nodded, getting up off the wooden chairs.

* * *

Yeah it was a little muse of mine. It was very difficult to write them haha

Im working on my other story Unbalanced mind. Almost ready to post up yet i have to proof read it

Review? Let me know thoughts and suggestions :)


End file.
